The Return Of Sibuna
by MissRandomDancing
Summary: Prom night came and went and Nina went back to America for the holidays. What happens when she gets back? And what are people hiding?
1. Back To Anubis House

**This is my first FanFiction, so I seriously hope you like it!**

**Also, I do not own House Of Anubis or any of it's characters. (:**

**This is set after Prom night.**

**Nina's POV**

I washed the conditioner slowly out of my hair. I was in no hurry to get out of the lovely hot shower and into the freezing American winter. The glass panels had fogged up completely, and I gently wiped a small area away so I could see through to my digital clock, sitting on the bench. It was already 11:30? My flight back to England left in 3 hours and I hadn't even packed yet! I jumped out of the shower and threw most of my clothes into my suitcase. I looked at myself in the mirror. Skirt, sweater and ballet flats. It would do. What I wore now was pretty much of no relevance as I could change in London before I get back to Anubis House. I thought about Anubis House for a moment. I was so keen to get back. I really missed everyone back there. A quick glance at the time proved I was running later than ever, and I hastily pulled my case down the stairs.

I said my emotional goodbyes to Gran, before going out into the rain and getting into Morgan's car. She was driving me to the airport. I was so grateful, I hated taking taxi's.

'Are you excited to go back?' Morgan asked me. I spoke with no hesitation.

'Absolutely. It's been really nice catching up with everyone back here, but I am so excited. You would not believe.'

'Be honest with me here, you and me both know the real reason you want to go back so much is this Fabian guy.' Morgan teased with a sly smile. I felt my face turn a bright shade of red.

'Not just him, there are others to like-' Morgan cut me off.

'Yeah, sure whatever. I know you are atrocious at lying.' She said to me with a chuckle. I giggled.

'Fine, I do want to go back to Fabian. But I do have other friends there too you know.' I said, giving in. There was no use fighting, she was right.

'I am aware. Just be sure to write and email me heaps about this guy. I need to know everything.' Morgan said, smiling broadly as the airport neared. We pulled to a halt outside the airport. I grabbed my cases from the boot and gave Morgan a huge hug.

'Just stay safe will you? Try not to get into any more life threatening situations. I only have one sister and I would like to keep her.' Morgan said happily as we pulled away from each other.

'Okay, I will try my best. I love you sister.' I said to her, earnestly.

'I love you too. See you next holidays yeah?'

'Yeah. Bye Morgan!' I said, raising my voice as I watched her black car pull away from the curb. I looked at my watch. Oh no! Check in was surely about to close.

**Fabian's POV**

I watched as Mick bounced his soccer ball on his foot, over and over.

'Dude. What's up with you and Nina? Did you ask her out?' He asked. I sighed. The answer was no, I hadn't, and I seriously regretted it. She had been back in America for 2 weeks now, and they hadn't made any remote contact at all. I blame myself. She was probably having way too much fun with all her other friends to even give me so much as a thought.

'Uh, no.' I said sheepishly. 'But I do intend to, when she gets back.'

I was going to ask her out, I was. But I was so afraid of her not liking me. Did she like me? I hadn't a clue.

'Make sure you do man. Tell me when you do yeah?' Mick said, semi absent mindedly. It was obvious he was otherwise engaged with his soccer ball.

'Yeah, I will.' I said simply. I had missed Nina so much. It crossed my mind at least 4345675490 times a day if she missed me too, and if she would go out with me. I seriously thought I loved her. I was day dreaming away when my phone buzzed. It has to be Nina, saying she has landed or something. It wasn't. It was from a number that wasn't in my phone book. It read:

_Moving back into Anubis House._

_Can't wait to see you._

_Joy xx_

Joy was coming back. It was good news, so am I not ecstatic? Because I had a terrible feeling about this.

**Nina's POV**

The warm summery air of London hit me as I stepped into a cab. I watched out the window, as everything flew past in a mixed up blur. I felt my eyes wanting to shut, but then I thought of Fabian, and I got butterflies. I was about to see him again. I smiled to myself. The cab stopped outside the familiar stone walls of Anubis House. I paid the cab driver and pulled my case up the gravel path. I gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Amber was on her way down the stairs as I walked in.

'Nina! Oh my gosh your back! I have missed you so much!' Amber squealed, embracing me in a bear hug. Before I could say anything, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Mick and Patricia all piled into the hall.

'Welcome back Nina! Mara said, also hugging me. I smiled.

'Thank you everyone.' I said, scanning the room for Fabian. He was no where to be seen.

'Move out of the way all. We all know who she _really _wants to see.' Jerome said, grinning. I felt myself blush, again. I really need to stop making a habit of this.

'Fabian should be in his room.' Mick said, with a positive edge to his tone.

'Thanks.' Was all I said. I was about to leave up the hall when Trudy came in.

'Welcome back sweetie! It's sure good that your back. Amber wouldn't shut up about how much she missed you.' Trudy said, giggling. She then hugged me, before realising.

'Oh, well sorry, I'll let you go find Fabian.' She said, realising me knowingly. I ducked my head to prevent anyone seeing it was red, yet again. I made my way up the hall and paused in front of his door. He was playing his guitar. He never played it for anyone, so I put my ear to the door and took a moment to listen to him play. He was really good. I opened his door.

'Hey there!' I said as I entered. Fabian's eyes lit up at the sight of me.

'Nina! Hey! Your back!' He said, joyfully. We hugged for a moment.

'How were your holidays?' I asked, merely to keep the conversation going.

'Yeah, they were pretty good.' He said briefly. 'Look, Nina I need to ask you something.' I grew hopeful. Was he about to ask me out?

'Sure what is it?'

'Well, um, I was wondering if, er, if perhaps you would, uh..' Fabian was stopped in his tracks by Mick barging in.

"Dinner time you two.' He said. I sighed. Interrupted. As per usual. I looked at him. Fabian just shrugged at me. We got up and left for the kitchen.

**There you go! Chapter 1. I will apologise in advance because I am a busy person, updating really regularly will be hard. I will try uploading new chapters twice a week. I really love feedback! Let me know what you think. Good?Bad? I welcome constructive criticism, just no flame please :)**

**Thank you! :)**


	2. Outward Bound

**Thank you so very much to the support I have had to my very first FanFiction chapter. I am so glad you enjoyed it! Special thank you to fabinaluvs, izzi08 and Lil Red 21 for their lovely reviews. I hope this next chapter suffices! (:**

**I don't own any of the HOA characters or plot lines. I envy whoever does!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Fabian's POV**

Trudy came in a gently served us all a slice of lasagne. I was so close to asking Nina out, but no, Mick came in. I just need to toughen up, get more guts, if only it was that easy. I reached for the bowl of salad in front of me. Nina grabbed the salad servers and I touched her hand. I looked at her. She has the most beautiful brown eyes. We held the gaze for a moment.

'Please tell me you two are looking lovingly at each other because you are together.' Jerome sighed, noticing us. At the same time, I pulled my hand back while Nina picked up some lettuce.

'Sadly not Jerome. FABIAN has not asked her yet.' Amber said, obviously implying now was the time to do so. I couldn't even ask her out when it was just her and me let alone everyone. Wishful thinking Amber. My face burned up. Damn. Before any more awkward conversation could take place, Trudy came in.

'Jerome, Patricia. You two are on kitchen duty tonight.' She stated.

Patricia looked down at her food very quickly and Jerome went silent.

**Jerome's POV**

Yes! I have been waiting 2 weeks on the kitchen duty timetable to work with Patricia, and luckily for me, lasagne was notoriously messy. All the better. The sound of cutlery scraping against empty plates filled the room. I watched as Nina, Fabian and Amber took their after dinner spots in the common room. Fabian reading a book with Nina and Amber painting her nails. Mick sat down tonight too, and started peering through a _SportsWorld _magazine while eating a banana and Mara cuddling next to him, looking at her physics textbook. Urgh. It was sickly. Although I definitely liked Patricia, Mara and Mick combination still made me feel ill. Alfie, was no where to be seen. He didn't matter now. I brought the dishes out and splashed Patricia with soapy water. She scowled sourly at me.

'Watch what your doing slime ball.' Patricia snapped.

'Don't pretend to hate me Patricia. You fully well remember what happened at the prom.' I teased. I was not going to let her get away with this.

'Yes, I do, but I wish I didn't. I have put a veil over that dick face.' She said, looking down at the plates she was washing up.

'Please, don't give me that. You know you loved it.' I said. Ha, she can't deny that. I waited a moment for her to reply, but she said nothing. I opened my mouth to speak but, she kissed me. Smack on the lips, and it wasn't just a peck either. She pulled away, and before I could say anything, she slapped me, hard.

**Patricia's POV**

I just kissed Jerome. Jerome! Of all people! Ugh, I hate myself. He is such a little twerp, yet I liked him. I focused on the bubbles in the washing up water. An eery silence filled the air. For once in his life, Jerome said nothing. Not a word. I can't like Jerome. I just can't. I have hated Jerome since we all moved into Anubis House, and I have had so many fights with him. I am not about to change that.

'I am not sure whether to thank you or verbally abuse you.' Jerome said, finally speaking up. I am so angry with myself.

'Either way, I couldn't care less.' I said, before marching up to my room.

**Nina's POV**

'The Solar System Is Your Friend?' I asked Fabian, reading the title of the book I was peering into over his shoulder. 'Seriously?' Fabian smiled.

'Yes, really. It is a great book, not signed though, because of Sibuna.' He said to me, his smile slightly dwindling.

'Whatever you like then.' I said, teasingly. Fabian went red, as he always did. It was so endearing. I stared at him for a while, unbeknown to Fabian, before Trudy came in.

'Everyone! In here please! I am some exciting news!' Trudy bubbled. Everyone emerged. Patricia looking grumpy, Jerome looking red and Alfie, who vanished after dinner, looking normal.

'Joy is coming back to Anubis House!' Trudy exclaimed. Joy was coming back. Patricia's face lit up and Fabian's looked down, before darting up with concern.

'Does this mean Nina has to go?' Fabian asked, worried. The room erupted in laughter.

'No Fabian, a new room will be built onto the house and Joy will go into a new, bigger room with Patricia and Mara. The girl's old room will be turned into another area like the common room, just with some more space.' Trudy said, still very cheerily. I had no idea what to think. I wanted to properly meet Joy, but I know how she looked at Fabian, and Fabian looked at her. It scared me. Fabian tapped me on the shoulder rapidly.

'You can stay!' He said, now happier than Trudy. I smiled at him. He put me at ease.

'Where will Patricia and I sleep while there are renovations?' Mara asked curiously from the back corner of the room.

'Here is where it gets even more exciting!' Trudy said. 'The group of you will go to a house in Rome that belongs to a sister school of this one for 2 weeks while the builders renovate here!' Gasps filled the room. 'And no, Victor won't be coming with us.' Trudy smiled.

'We are going to Italy!' Amber squealed, before embracing Alfie in a big bear hug. He looked happy, but stunned.

'You leave two days from now. So get shopping and packing!' Trudy said, before hurrying us along.

'Come on Nina! You need to help me choose out which dresses to take!' Amber exclaimed, before grabbing my hand and pulling my upstairs.

**There it is! Tell me what you thought. I have ideas for a 3rd chapter already! Thank you (: **


	3. Flying High

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but this may just be a great chapter! I am so excited to write it! **

**I know these introduction pieces may seem completely irrelevant and boring to you, but I just got back from Melbourne after seeing the Tutankhamen exhibition there, and it was amazing! (If you get a chance, go see it). The new mystery (which I only just came up with) is based on Egyptian mythology and complete fact I learnt from the exhibition, so it's all truth!**

**Thank you truckloads to all my existing reviewers and LittleGlitterMonsters, kittykatkitkat and applesngrapes for your reviews also. I don't require reviews to keep writing, because I find that kinda rude, but seeing if people like what I am doing is always really nice, so keep it up!**

**Enough of my rambling, and onto the chapter!**

**Oh! I don't own HoA or any of it's characters, and for that I hate me.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Amber's POV**

Oh my gosh! We are going to Rome! How romantic! I can finally get Fabian to ask Nina out, and I might find some seriously hot guy that will sweep me off my feet. Of course I will, I am Amber Millington after all, and I am going to take Rome by storm!

'Nina, green or gold? I need something really impressive.' I said. Both dresses were too pretty to decide.

'Whatever you'd like Amber. Just take both if you want.' Nina said, without turning away from her packing to look at me. She is so smart.

'Of course I should take both! Nina you are such a genius.' I said, before putting them in my case. I saw Nina cast her eyes over to my bags.

'Amber! Are you really taking all three of those massive cases? We are only there for two weeks!' Nina exclaimed. I failed to see what was wrong with all my bags. A girl needs her baggage you know.

'Uh, yes Nina! One case for dresses, one for shoes and one fore everything else. You can be so smart sometimes Nina, yet so dumb.' I can't believe she was only taking one case! I could barely fit one days worth of clothing in there. I expected Nina to shrug off my insult, which I now regret saying. I didn't want to upset her, but instead, she laughed.

'Ha, Amber. You are so funny! You make no sense.' Nina said. Where had I heard her say that before I wonder. **(a/n note from an episode) **I heard the downstairs door open as Nina walked out to fetch something. I may as well grace who ever it is with my presence.

**Nina's POV**

I went to find my favourite blue baby doll top from the laundry, when someone came in. I went downstairs purely in curiosity, and met Fabian at the bottom, Trudy exclaimed a loud hello to who ever it was. Before I could say a word to Fabian, his Uncle Eade came in. As he emerged from a massive hug Trudy, he spoke.

'Fabian! My boy! How are you?' He said, shaking his hand.

'Not too bad Uncle Eade, what brings you here?' Fabian replied with a smile.

'To see Trudy of course.' He said, as though it was completely obvious. 'But also to give you and the lovely Nina this book I found in the store. If you are still doing this, uh, quest you were doing, this book may help.' He said, handing me a dusty hard cover with a gold eye on the front. Eye of Horus, yes it was, it matched me necklace and the railings on the staircase.

'Thank you Uncle Eade. This looks very interesting.' I said, thinking aloud.

'It sure should be. Speaking of interesting things, are you and Fabian dating yet?' Uncle Eade asked. Fabian blushed heavily, and I looked down. Uncle Eade answered himself. 'You had better get a wriggle on Fabian. This one's a keeper.' He said with a smile. Trudy must have noticed the awkwardness in the room, and broke it.

'Care for a cup of tea, Eade?' She asked him.

'I don't mind if I do.' He replied, taking Trudy's arm and walking to the kitchen. I looked up at Fabian.

'Uh, look Nina, the thing is, that uh, Uncle Eade was right.' He began, before Mick emerged from his room.

'About what?' I prompted. This has to be going somewhere good!

'That, uh..' He began. 'That that should be a very interesting book! I will go and, um, finish packing.' He said, walking quickly away. Yet another missed chance. Come on Fabian! I sat down on the couch and began to read this book.

**Fabian's POV**

Uh! I hate myself! I swear no matter how hard I try, I can't ask Nina out. It was the perfect opportunity, then as soon as I saw Mick, I freaked! I was determined to make Nina my girlfriend before we got back from Rome. This gives me plenty of time, seeing as we leave tomorrow and we have 2 weeks there. Nina burst into my room. Speak of the angel.

'Fabian! Look at this! It says here, Anubis was the God of cemeteries and in charge of looking out for all the embalmers and people that play roles in the transition from one's earthly existence to one's afterlife. The eye of Horus, was a symbol that warded off the evil and the Ankh sign, means life in Egyptian hieroglyphics.' Nina said to me.

'Well that makes sense as to why the cup of Ankh was called the cup of Ankh, but it's all very interesting, but what does it mean? We have finished the quest you know.' I said. Maybe that sounded to mean. I wish I had never said that. Way to go, Fabian.

'I agree. I just have these feelings that, you know, it might not be over? Sorry to bother you with it, it's just, so crazy, you know?' She said. I was so relived! Thank goodness she wasn't mad at me.

'I suppose it's over until something comes up that tells us it's not.' I replied. Again, real smooth mate.

'Hmm, I suppose so.' She said simply, obviously full of thought.

'Dinner!' Trudy called from downstairs. We both left for the table without a word.

**Next Day**

**Patricia's POV**

Our flight to Rome left at 5 o'clock in the morning! What a stupid time! I woke to an alarm sounding at midnight. Great. I had slept for a whole 2 hours. By the time everyone got in the car and got to the airport, it would be 2 o'clock, and we needed to be there 3 hours before we take off, because it's international. I didn't properly wake up until the sound of Jerome echoed in from the other side of the door.

'Wake up sleeping beauty!' He said, in his annoying tone he always had. I threw my pillow violently at the door.

'Go away, slime ball.' I said, angrily.

'Woah, settle down there. A bit feisty this morning I hear?' Jerome said, practically asking for me to abuse him. ' Trudy just asked me to tell you we will be meeting Joy at the airport.' Oh yes! Finally I get to properly see Joy again. I didn't say nor do anything until I heard Jerome's footsteps walking swiftly away. I went about getting ready, and came out downstairs where everyone was waiting with their cases, except Amber.

'So, where's Amber?' I said, descending the flight of stairs.

'Probably struggling with her 3 cases she is bringing.' Nina replied, placing emphasis on _3. _'I'll go help her.' Soon both girls came back, Amber coming down the stairs with her dead straight blonde hair neatly styled around her face with a hand bag over her shoulder and a small, light looking cabin case in her hand.

'Where are your other cases?' Fabian piped up.

'Oh, Nina got them for me.' Amber said nonchalantly. Behind her was Nina, struggling out with three, gigantic cases placed one on top of the other as she slowly came down the stairs. She gently put them down, red faced and puffed.

'Amber Millington, what have you got in there?' Nina said, out of breath.

'Only the essentials.' Amber said, and she left them there for Trudy to carry out the car. Jerome smiled slyly at me as we left Anubis house.

'Oh please Jerome, don't bother.' I snapped. I was in a perfectly good mood about seeing Joy and King idiot was not going to spoil it. He just shrugged at me, and went along speaking to Alfie. After an hour in the car, we pulled to a halt at the airport and we all got out with our cases.

**Fabian's POV**

I trudged along with my bag next to Nina, trying to find some way to ask her out. What was I supposed to say? Will you be my girlfriend? Will you go out with me? Do you want to be my girl? All of the above? It was so frustrating! Surely something would come to me, it always did. A brunette was inside the automatic glass doors waiting for us. It was Joy.

'Joy! Oh my god I have missed you so much!' Patricia almost shouted, upon seeing her best friend and hugging her. I don't think I had ever seen Patricia happier. Ever.

'I have missed you too!' Joy said, equally as happy as the pulled out the hug. 'Hey Fabes.' She said smiling warmly at me. I looked at Nina. She was closely examining her shoes.

'Hey Joy.' I said, lacking in enthusiasm. I hadn't told Nina about before she arrived. What it was like with Joy and I. But by the look on her face alone, she could tell it was a fragile topic. We all went and checked in before Trudy put all the boys boarding passes into a hat.

'I thought it might be fun to have more or less arranged seating on the flight.' Trudy said. 'Just for a laugh of course. Girls, you will stay in your assigned spots and pull a boarding pass out of this hat. Boys, which ever girl picks you, you will sit next to for the next 5 hours.' Trudy said, gleaming at her idea. Aws of disappointment came out from the group, including from me. I wanted to sit next to Nina.

'But there is one more girl than boy.' Joy stated.

'The person left over will sit with me.' Trudy replied. 'Girls, draw your passes. Nina? Who did you get?'

'I got..' She started, fumbling with the thin paper. 'I got Fabian.' She said, sounding pleased. Yes! I did get to sit with Nina after all!

'Patricia?' Trudy asked.

'Jerome.' Patricia said, oozing annoyance. Jerome just grinned. Joy got Alfie, Amber drew Mick and Mara got Trudy.

**Nina's POV**

So, I was sitting with Fabian. I am so happy! I didn't really mind who I sat with, but Fabian would definitely be my first choice. What I wasn't so happy about, was whatever was going on between him and Joy. Patricia said they were really close last year before I came, but that was all I knew. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know any more.

'I'm thinking we go and get Starbucks. I am so tired, and tiredness causes wrinkles.' Amber said, gently patting her brow. Come to think of it, a hot chocolate would actually be great right now.

'I agree, I need a pick me up.' said Mara.

'Okay then, you can go your own ways now. But you must be at gate lounge number 25 by 4 o'clock.' Trudy said. 'Have fun!'

**I have decided all the new mystery can be introduced next chapter. I am evil like that, as I am sure you are all eagerly awaiting a new mystery from me. (Yeah, right, like no one reads this anyway.) Oh well! I love writing it for those who do. **

**This story was published on the 21st of May, before the other 'The Return of Sibuna.' It isn't ideal that there are 2 stories similar, but it's okay. Thank you! :) **


	4. Confrontations and Outbound Nations

**I'm back! So I hope this chapter lives up to expectation, as I am kind of tired and writing it is proving a challenge! Thank you so much for being so patient with me for uploading this one, as it is school holidays down under in Australia and I am travelling from one end of the state to the other, which means I am writing mainly from buses and planes.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. You make me really happy! A very, very special shout out to izzi08 for being my very kind, and only reviewer for the previous chapter. Thank you very muchly :)**

**I don't own HoA or any of it's characters. Damn.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Nina's POV**

Fabian, Amber and I sat around a small table at the London Airport Starbucks. I was really surprised it was open, as it was currently 3:15 am. I sipped slowly at my hot chocolate. I needed a pick me up, as I was so tired. Fabian looked the same, as he drank his hot chocolate. Amber, was quite the opposite. Bright, bubbly and alert, as she had her latte.

'This is so exciting Nina. Rome! The second place of romance, only after Paris.' She said, almost knowingly. I gave her a brief frown before changing it into a smile before Fabian caught me.

'Yeah, Rome hey? Apparently they have really nice architecture.' I said. I was so keen to change the subject. Fabian must have sensed this.

'Uh, yeah. The Colosseum is supposed to be really beautiful. We must do a day tour.' He said, trailing off.

'Guys, they are just buildings! While you two are looking at ancient stone, some Italian heart throb will come and sweep me off me feet, with a rose!' Amber said, bubbling over in her excitement. I sighed at this. I wished for the same thing, just change the Italian heart throb to Fabian.

'What's the time?' Fabian asked. I reached into my satchel and got out my phone.

'3:15. We have ages yet.' I said. I was convinced this wait was going to be very boring. As I put my phone away, a parchment envelope, that I didn't recognise, was poking out from the top zip. I took a look at it, and noted the small read seal on the back had the Eye of Horus stamped into it. Oh, wow.

'Nina, what's wrong? You look like you are about to pass out.' Fabian asked me with concern.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' I lied. I tried my best to look truthful, and it seems to have worked this time.

'Okay then.' Amber sing songed. I would tell Fabian about the letter on the plane, and possibly open it. I didn't want Amber making a fuss, so I would hold a Sibuna meeting when we get to Rome.

'Ooh, Nina! Come into this shop with me!' Amber squealed, pointing at a very pink, very girly shop about 100 metres from Starbucks. She took my hand and dragged me toward it, and quite frankly, I was to tired to retaliate.

**Fabian's POV**

Something is definitely up with Nina. She looked like she had seen a ghost! Maybe she is mad at me, for not asking her out yet. I really should hurry with it. As I went to follow an unwilling Nina and a happy Amber, I saw Joy making a bee line for me.

'Hey, Fabes.' She said, with a broad smile. She looked like she was about to hug me.

'Uh, hey Joy.' I said, trying to mimic her enthusiasm. By the look of disappointment on Joy's face, I had failed. She quickly perked up.

'So, Nina seems nice.' She said pleasantly. Oh no. I really did not want to talk to Joy about Nina.

'Nina's great.' I said simply, trying to be brief.

'Look Fabian, I know you like Nina, everyone does. I just want to make sure you don't like me one bit, and I will just be your friend yeah?' She said, confrontingly. Wow, since when was Joy so, so blunt?

'Yeah.' I said. I was so confused.

'Just say, 'I don't like you at all Joy' and I will leave you alone.' She said evenly. She didn't seem at all upset or mad.

'I don't like you at all Joy.' I said, assertive. I hope she wasn't about to go off.

'That's fine. Thank you for clearing that up.' She said. I could still hear the hurt in her voice. 'Friends?'

'Yeah, friends.' I said, smiling and shaking her hand. As she withdrew her hand, she walked quickly back the way she came. Thank goodness that was over. I looked around to see Nina, waiting for me. She didn't look happy of sad, of even mad, she just looked, beautiful. I still know I have a lot to answer to though.

'So, what's up with you and Joy?' She pressed. I had avoided this for so long, I assumed everyone had forgotten about it.

'Uh, well, I'm not sure you'll like to hear it.' I began. Stupid. Stupid me! That makes it sound terrible! She will probably never be my girlfriend.

'No, really. I don't care how good or bad it is, I just want to know. You won't hurt me I promise.' She said.

'Well, before you came, Joy and I were, really, well, kind of close. She, uh, liked me and I liked her.' That, again, sounded terrible. 'But we never went out.' I added quickly. Not that it fixed anything.

'Do you still like her?' Nina asked, her eyes fixed on my face.

'No, I don't.' I said, certain in my words. I could tell Nina was reading everything I said like a book.

'Okay then, thanks for telling me.' She said, all of a sudden smiling at me.

'Any time. I am so glad your not mad at me!' I exclaimed. Whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out. Nina laughed at me.

'Relax, would you? I'm not that mean!' She teased. Thank goodness for Nina.

**Amber's POV**

'Hey Nina! What do you think of...' I yelled out behind me, but as I turned around, she wasn't there. I glanced further into the distance, to see her laughing and smiling at Fabian. Clearly smitten. How cute! I really wish Fabian would get around to asking her out. Nina may get impatient. I looked at the blue dress I had just tried on. It was gorgeous! I was going to buy it in hope that some Italian guy will think it's pretty. Or any guy for that matter. I am Amber Millington! I should have guys staring at me right now! Well, speaking of guys looking at me.

'Wow Amber that dress looks, really good.' Mick said as he wondered in to the dress shop. Mick. Of course! He must like me! But he is going out with Mara, and hanging with him would be totally mean. I, for one, am not mean.

'Well, thank you Mick, whatever it is you are doing in this dress shop.' I said, evenly. I still liked him, a lot, and I didn't want it to be so obvious.

'Oh, right, why I am here.' Mick began. 'I'm here to ask you for advice. I want to break up with Mara, and I don't know how to do it.' He finished. My mouth fell open, and refused to shut.

'You breaking up with Mara? Why? That's not good at all!' I said. Yes, I liked Mick, but I didn't want him to break up with Mara. Poor Mara. I feel so sorry for her.

'I, I uh, I like someone else now.' Mick said, looking down. Did I mention I broke up with Alfie last week? He was sweet to me, but I was so sick of his games. They were very childish.

'Two things. One, you two are perfect! And two, who do you like now?' I finished it off with a smile. I'm just teasing him.

'I like you, Amber.' He said, still looking down.

**Mara's POV**

_'I like you, Amber.' _It echoed through my brain, repeating over and over again. Thank the lord! **(A/N If using Lord in my stories is at all offensive to anyone, please PM me and let me know and I will stop using it.) **I am so glad he wants to break up, because I wanted to break up with him! I walked into the dress shop, where Amber still looked shocked.

'Hey, Mick. Can I talk to you for a minute?' I said, as nonchalantly as I could manage. It seemed to come out okay, as he didn't seem suspicious.

'Yeah, sure. I need to talk to you too.' We both said good bye to Amber, who was speechless, and met in the middle of the hall.

'Hey, look Mick. About Amber-'

'Oh, you heard that.' Mick interrupted me as I spoke.

'Yeah, I did. But I don't mind. I was going to break up with you as well.'I said.

'Really? Well that's such a relief!' Mick's relief was evident both on his face and in his tone.

'You go get Amber! We are considered done.' I said, smiling at him.

'Yeah, we are done.' He said, equally as happy. 'Thanks Mara.' Mick said, and he kissed me one last time.

**Joy's POV**

So, Fabian didn't like me. Yeah sure, I was upset, but I want to be friends with Nina, and I'm not going to even think of trying to break them up.

'Ha, Joy look at this! If you lived somewhere else, would you want to go home with a union jack plastered on a hat as a souvenir?' Patricia laughed, holding up a ridiculous hat. We had gone from souvenir store to souvenir store at the airport, just filling in time before we had to be at the departure gate. I couldn't help but laugh at it. 'I could go on the runway with this!' I said, posing and pouting my lips in a stupid looking fashion.

'Oh stunning darling, really stunning.' Patricia praised in her best upper class English accent. It was hilarious! I eventually couldn't hold a serious face for any longer, just listening to Patricia, and I burst out in laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a dirty look from the clerk at the counter.

'We'd better put it back.' I said, hanging the hat back where it came from.

'So, how did it go with Fabian?' Patricia stirred. I tried my best to smile.

'I did as you told me to, and he said he didn't like me at all.' Patricia frowned at me in pity.

'Oh. Well I'm sorry. I honestly thought he wouldn't be able to manage it.' Patricia said.

'It's okay. I feel a bit sad, but not as bad as I thought I would.' I said. It was true.

'Okay. Well, we need to find this departure gate. We are supposed to be there in five minutes.' Patricia said. And we left the shop to find it.


	5. All Up In The Air

**Hello fellow House of Anubis fanatics! Luckily for you, it is pouring down with rain currently, therefore leaving me in a hotel room with wi-fi access but nothing to do. So, I seized the opportunity to write another chapter! **

**A bit off topic, but I was just browsing through all the FanFiction stories on iCarly, and most people write about Sam and Freddie. Am I the only one who thinks Carly and Freddie are cuter? I just can't see Seddie. That's just me though. PM me your thoughts! **

**If anyone saw me right now, I would be grinning my face off at your lovely reviews. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to see that my writing is appreciated. To I'm A Daydreamer, LittleGlitterMonster, Fabina43va and India'Team Starkid'J. I can not thank you enough. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! I do not own HoA , much to my own disgust.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Nina's POV**

'Gate number 25 right?' I asked Fabian, fumbling around in my bag for my boarding pass to find out.

'Yeah, which is this direction.' He replied, pointing down the hall. I looked up to see a sign, 'Gates 18 – 27'. Duh Nina! Wake up!

'Oh geez, I must still be asleep.' I sighed at my own lack of intelligence. 'But I am awake enough to realise a certain bubbly blonde is not here.' Fabian laughed at me.

'Yes, where is Miss Millington?' Putting on his best Victor voice. I giggled at him. Yes, Nina Martin giggles.

'Ah, I have to say I do not miss Victor one bit.' I said, as we walked down the hall.

'Neither do I.' Fabian said. 'Uh, look, Nina. I just wanted to know if, uh-' I hated to interrupt him.

'Fabian, please say it super quickly because something ridiculous will interrupt us in seconds.'

'Okay, Nina, will you be-'

'Oh there you two are! I have no idea where gate 28 is.' Amber exclaimed as she jumped up behind us. Not quick enough Fabian.

'Amber, there is no gate 28 in the whole airport.' Fabian said, irritated.

'There isn't?'

'No, our gate is gate 25.' I filled in.

'Ooh, I had no idea. Surprising really, seeing as I am such a genius.' Amber said, flicking her straightened blonde hair behind her shoulder.

'If course you are Amber.' I said, laughing with Fabian. We came to gate 25, where Patricia, Joy and Mara were already there. Joy. I was just going to be completely normal. I know Fabian doesn't like her, and she is really nice, so I shouldn't be nervous. Should I? Well, I was.

'Hey everyone!' Amber said cheerfully. It was 4 o'Clock in the morning, as she was far too happy.

'Hey Amber. Hey Nina.' Joy said, smiling at me. This was off to a good start.

'Hello Joy. Are you excited for Rome?' I asked, sitting down opposite her.

'Absolutely. I can't wait.' She said, still smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't hate me. That was great. I reached into my bag to pull out the book that Fabian's Uncle Eade gave to us when I came across that parchment envelope. I would open it on the plane with Fabian. It's not that I didn't want the rest of Sibuna to know about it, I just wanted to know what it said first.

'What's that?' Fabian asked over my shoulder.

'I don't know, but I'll open it on the plane with you.' I replied. Fabian sensed the secrecy behind what I said, and simply nodded.

**Fabian's POV**

That envelope must have been why Nina looked faint earlier. I managed to see that the Eye of Horus was stamped in red wax on the back of it. Surely it was nothing to do with the search, because that finished a month ago on prom night. No matter, it sent my brain into overdrive.

'All passengers booked to go on flight FG 5177 with Pacific Airways to Rome will need to begin boarding shortly. Please can all passengers in rows 1 through to 25 board through the front enterance and all passengers in rows 26 through to 32 via the rear door. ' an Air Hostess stated over the PA system in our gate lounge. Yes! We are finally boarding!

'We are A and B in row 10.' Nina stated, saving me from searching my boarding pass for our seats.

'Great.' I said. I felt myself grinning widely. Bugger. None of that, stop looking like such an eager twit. We got seated and watched the safety briefing than Nina knew practically off by heart. Once we were up in the air, I didn't hesitate to ask Nina about the envelope.

'So, what's up with that envelope?' I asked. I was so anxious to find out and my mind would not be at ease until I knew.

'I have no idea. To tell you the truth, I am afraid to find out.' she said, fingering the parchment.

'Go on, we have to know.' I urged.

'Okay. Here goes.' She said as she carefully opened the wax seal. She opened the small note inside and placed so we could both read it. It read:

_Only half the mystery has been solved,_

_the solution still grows old._

_In a place where I will never see the light of day,_

_and where parts of me will always stay._

I had not a clue what to think. It was another clue! Making sense of it was the hardest part.

'So, only half the mystery has been solved, hey?' I said, smiling at Nina.

'Apparently so. It looks like we need to call a Sibuna meeting in Rome.' She said, matching my happiness. Life had been quite a lot less exciting after we thought we had solved the mystery.

'The only thing is, do we look for the answer to the clue in London, or Rome?' I wondered aloud.

'I don't know. It doesn't say who it's from. Another thing I don't know, is how it got there. I have had my bag with me for the whole time.' Nina said, puzzledly.

'Hmm, well, I suppose we will just have to keep an eye out for any signs.' I said. It was really all we could do until we took it to Sibuna later.

'We haven't heard anything from Rufus.' Nina said. True, we hadn't. Ever since we gave him the fake elixir and he ran away thinking he would live forever, we hadn't heard a thing from him.

'Yeah, isn't that odd? I thought he would have figured it out by-' I cut myself short.

'What?' Nina prompted me.

'Uh, I'll be back in a sec. I need to check something.' I said, and stood up shakily. There was a man in the seat in front of us. Wearing a black leather jacket and a black turtle neck sweater. I walked past his row on shaky legs. It was Rufus Zeno. And that I was certain.

**I know it is short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger! I am not sure whether I will get a chance to update in the next week, as I am yes, you guessed it, flying to 3 different places this week and I am not sure if I can get internet connection. Please keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them. Until next time,**

**Thank you! (: **


End file.
